Let's Make It a Bet
by PotterIsMyPatronus
Summary: '"Alright then, Potter. Let's have a bet," Draco said. "If I manage to kiss you on the mouth, you're mine."'


**Title: Let's Make It a Bet**

**Word count: 1,849**

**Warnings: Mild slash, Draco OoC, slightly AU.**

**Summary: Draco makes a bet with Harry that if Draco is able to kiss Harry, then Harry will be his.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © Jo Rowling**

* * *

"That Malfoy boy is staring at you, Harry," Neville Longbottom pointed out to Harry from a few seats down the Gryffindor table at lunch a few days after the Mountain Troll incident.

First years Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley sat together at the Gryffindor table, and at the mention of Malfoy, they all turned and glanced over at him simultaneously. His platinum hair was greased down to his head, and his pointed face, piercing eyes and irritating smirk made him look like a moon pale snake.

"He's so arrogant, isn't he?" Weasley grumbled.

Harry frowned and nodded.

Granger scowled and tucked a wisp of her bushy brown hair back behind her ear. "You can tell just by looking at him," she agreed. "And by how he acts around us. He's foul."

They were all shocked when Malfoy stood up, straightened his robes and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead near them, and would pull a disgusted expression at the mention of Gryffindors, but he was heading in their direction. Harry, Granger and Weasley exchanged wary looks, and when they turned back they were staring into the cocky face of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, Weasley, Granger… _Harry_," Draco greeted pleasantly, putting emphasis on the fact that it was only Harry whom he addressed with his first name.

"Let's cut to the chase here—what do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley demanded.

Malfoy shrugged and smirked again. "That can be easily resolved. I just want Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You want me. Okay. Elaborate."

Draco crammed his slender frame into the nonexistence space between Harry and Weasley, resting his head on his hand and propping his elbow against the Gryffindor table. "Will you go out with me, Harry?"

The Golden Trio's jaws all dropped at the same time and swung somewhere around level with their ankles. Harry was the first to grab his, pop it back into place and reply.

"No!" Harry protested.

"Alright then, Potter. Let's have a bet," Draco said.

Harry's ears twitched at the word 'bet.' He was letting his competition get the best of him.

"If I manage to kiss you on the mouth, you're mine."

"And if you don't?"

"I try and try and try again until I do." Draco grinned.

Harry wasn't convinced, and it was obvious to Weasley and Granger, who had finally scooped up their jaws from the ground.

"Oh, and I also have to give you five Galleons for every failed attempt I do at kissing you."

"You're on."

No sooner had the words left Harry's mouth that Malfoy had swooped upon it, and almost kissed it if not for Granger, who shoved her empty plate into the gap between Malfoy's lips and Harry's just in time. Malfoy was left passionately kissing a plate.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry laughed. He turned to Malfoy, who was glaring at the plate with unadulterated loathing. "Five Galleons, Malfoy?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and handed over the golden coins.

And so it began.

* * *

**First Year**

Weasley and Granger were arguing quite fiercely when Draco approached.

"You can't procrastinate for two weeks and then come crawling to me to do your homework for you, Ronald!" Granger yelled.

"That's no reason to shout at me!" Weasley disagreed. "And I wasn't procrastinating! I was focusing more of my time onto finding out who Nicholas Flamel is! I'm _so_ sorry for doing what you asked me to, I won't do it again!" Ron laughed bitterly.

Harry sat in the middle, a scowl on his face. He obviously didn't like their fights. He was so occupied silently fuming at his best friends—whose voices were slowly increasing in pitch and volume—that he didn't notice Draco approach, strutting overconfidently. Quickly, before he could be stopped, Draco ducked down and cupped Harry's alarmed face with his left hand. His thumb drew soft, caressing circles on Harry's cheek. Noticing this, Weasley and Granger stopped bickering and fell silent in shock.

"There's no need to frown, gorgeous. How about I kiss it off for you?" Draco's eyes narrowed wickedly, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. When he pounced onto Harry's lips, however, he was met with a hand instead of the soft mouth he was anticipating.

Harry looked even more furious than ever, with his hand firmly clamped onto Draco's mouth. Draco had a plan. After allowing Harry a little wink, he poked his tongue out and dragged it across Harry's palm. Just like Draco intended, Harry drew back his hand in repulsion.

"Did you just lick me?" Harry shouted in outrage. He cringed away from his hand and rapidly wiped it on Draco's arm.

"Feeling me up now, Potter?" Draco joked.

Apparently, he'd crossed some invisible line, but even though the pain was blinding when Harry's fist connected with his face, it was so worth it. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit proud; his future boyfriend, with matchstick arms and legs, had a lot of power in him that one wouldn't expect from first glance. Just goes to show, doesn't it?

"Five Galleons," Harry said, leaning over him.

"Harry, my nose is bleeding. Do you really expect me to get them? Although," Draco added with a smirk, "you could get them out my pocket for me, if you like."

Harry stamped on his face.

* * *

**Third Year**

Harry was once again with his two best—and most annoying—friends. Their heads were low and they spoke extremely fast. Draco couldn't even dream of deciphering what it was they were talking about. He wasn't that good at lip reading, he could hear them from his distance and to go any closer would be to have a death wish. He assumed it was about the escapee, Sirius Black.

Internally questioning the possibility he may have a death wish, Draco sauntered up to the trio and smirked as he leaned over Harry from behind.

"I hear you have a criminal after you," Draco said.

Weasley, Granger and Harry's expressions slipped from urgent to irritated.

"I have two, actually," said Harry, raising his eyebrows at Draco.

Draco over-exaggerated his laugh. "Oh, Harry, you are hilarious, calling me a criminal. I'm hysterical! How about you go out with me?"

"No!" Harry yelled, and just in time he raised the leather-bound hardback he'd been holding in front of his face to block Draco's kiss. "And that'll be five Galleons."

* * *

**Fifth Year**

Harry was sitting in the library with—well, you all know who by now, don't you? Granger had probably got them studying extremely hard for OWLs like the Mudblood swot she was, and Draco was so kind as to distract Harry with his overly generous affection.

"I don't get this, 'Mione," said Weasley.

"You don't get many things, Ronald," Granger sighed.

Draco started tiptoeing once he got closer, as to avoid capturing the attention of the Trio. Harry was the only one facing away from him, but Weasley and Granger seemed to deeply absorbed in their Advanced Potions book to notice the blond boy creeping up on their best friend. Ever so quietly, every so cautiously, Draco arched over the back of Harry's chair and grabbed him from behind, his hands winding around him to rest on his collarbones.

Draco didn't say anything this time, but plunged down in the direction of Harry's mouth without warning. Harry was getting better though—he quickly whipped out a book and blocked his mouth with it. Draco should've seen it coming; he was in a _library_, after all.

Madam Pince went mental. "What do you think you're doing, boy, befouling our books with your filthy saliva?!" she screeched, her hands flying into the air and flailing. Her mouth opened and closed like a dying goldfish. "Away with you, out!"

"I'll get you your five Galleons later!" Draco promised loudly to the Trio, who were gaping. Draco couldn't linger. He rather preferred to remain in one piece.

* * *

**Eighth Year**

Using his unquestionable wits and cunning, Draco managed to slip discreetly into the Gryffindor common room. All of the Gryffindor Eighth Years were there, including Harry, sitting in a circle and playing Exploding Snap. Even Finnigan, whom all of Slytherin see as an airheaded idiot, had his face scrunched up in deep concentration. Once again, Draco relied on his stealth approach, but when he gingerly tiptoed up to Harry from behind, someone noticed.

"Look, Harry!" Dean Thomas called out, pointing at Draco. "Malfoy's here."

Granger smirked wickedly at Harry. What was going on? Was there something Draco didn't know? Impossible! Draco knew everything!

Harry used his feet to turn around on his butt and narrowed his eyes at Draco. "What?"

He was blushing. Blushing! Completely captivated by the blush, Draco launched himself onto Harry's lips.

He made contact.

Harry kissed him back.

It was, Draco had to admit, one of the best moments of his life to date. Harry was soft like velvet, warm like the blazing sun that was setting at that moment and cooperative. It was everything Draco had dreamed of since seeing the boy in Madam Malkin's shop. He was winding his arms around Harry's waist, and feeling Harry's hands lace through his hair—which, fortunately, was not greased down anymore, since Draco got self-conscious sometime during Second Year that it was his hair that put Harry off dating him.

Draco gave a tiny moan, but Harry stiffened and pulled back with the darkest blush Draco had ever seen. Harry tucked his face into his red and gold scarf that Draco had only just noticed he was wearing, and looked around at the rest of his year. Suddenly, they began to cheer.

Draco, sly like a python, slithered to Harry and slung an arm around his shoulders possessively. "Harry, I finally kissed you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he muttered, voice muffled by his scarf but still distinguishable.

"That means your mine."

Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't look appalled. Then, to Draco's astonishment and delight, Harry kissed him on the cheek before heading to his Dorm. Just as he reached halfway on the staircase, Harry called out, "See you tomorrow, boyfriend." Then, he laughed.

"Wait, Harry!" Ginny Weasley cried. Harry looked at her. "If you're both boys, how do you, you know…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Have sex? You don't want to know."

Ginny's eyebrows pulled together. "But I do."

"Fine," Draco sighed, shrugging. Weasley was shaking his head at him. "Well, you make the other male—"

Harry clamped his hand over Draco's mouth with a murderous look on his face. But he seemed to notice something that, unfortunately for him, Draco had noticed a few seconds earlier. With a smug expression, Draco licked Harry's palm.

"That is disgusting, Malfoy." Harry wiped his hand on Malfoy's shirt.

Malfoy didn't bother with the 'feeling him up' joke this time. He just grinned and said, "Meet you by the House hourglasses tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade together. You are my boyfriend after all."

Harry shrugged, but his little smile told Draco everything.

* * *

**Reviews are love, my pretties. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
